


In Plain Sight

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry would never have loaned him the cloak if he knew what was going to happen …





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square I4 - Exhibitionism
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46588729225/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Love in the Sky by The Weekend

“Hey, Harry!” Ron ducked his head into the door of Harry’s room. “Can I borrow your cloak for a few hours?”

“Why do you need it?” Harry looked up from the report he was trying to avoid. “You aren’t trying to get into an office to get answers, are you? Don’t let the twins’ tricks lead you astray.”

“Just want some quiet time with Mione.” Ron rushed towards the closet that held Harry’s old school trunk. “Being invisible makes that so much easier.”

“Is she good with it?” Harry asked, absently. “She has opinions about these things.”

“Where I am taking her is a surprise, and I would like to get there without a crowd.” Ron’s voice floated out from the depths of Harry’s trunk. “We can’t seem to go anywhere without drawing a crowd. Even on the Muggle side of London.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed. “Just don’t lose it… and no stains…”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

“Mione, hurry up,” Ron muttered as he leaned against her door. “The observatory is only open for a few more hours. We have to get there soon to see the meteor shower.”

“ Are you sure this is okay?” Hermione pulled at the Cannon’s jumper she was wearing. “It’s supposed to be chilly tonight. I can wear something else.”

“It’s perfect.” Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “I have blankets, and Neville loaned me a couple of the warming stones from the greenhouse. I will keep you warm, I promise.”

“I guess I’m ready then.” Hermione sighed. “Are you sure you don’t mind doing this? I know a meteor shower isn’t as exciting as the light shows you get to see at work.”

“But it is a lot less dangerous.” Ron grabbed the bag by his feet and Hermione’s hand. “Less talking, more walking. We have to get to the apparition point and then walk to our spot in the observation field.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron reached in his pocket to touch the small, velvet box. Hermione was laying beside him on the blanket, staring at the sky. “The light show should start soon,” she whispered. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Nowhere I would rather be, love.” Ron rolled onto his side. “Mione, I was wondering.”

“What were you wondering, Ronald?” Hermione continued to search the sky for the first sign of the meteor shower. “The sky is so clear tonight. Just look at all the stars.”

“The only star I see shine is you.” Ron waited for Hermione to turn towards him. “You are the only star I want to see. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”

“Honestly, Ronald, I am not a star.” Hermione stopped speaking when she realized Ron was holding a small velvet box in his hand. “What did you just say? I …”

Ron set the small box on the blanket between them. Pulling his wand from a slim pocket on the side of his khakis, Ron flicked his wrist towards the sky. “Look to the stars, love. That’s where you keep finding more questions.”

Hermione gasped as a golden spark flew towards the stars. Just as meteors began to fall from the sky, the spark exploded, and Ron’s proposal was flashed across the sky for everyone to see.

Ron took the ring from the small box on the blanket and reached for her left hand. “Do you have an answer to the question you see in the stars? Will you marry me?”

“For a private man, this is a very public proposal,” Hermione whispered as she watched Ron slide the diamond solitaire onto the ring finger of her left hand. “Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will marry you.”

“Now, will you kiss me? I think I need you to kiss me,” Ron whispered. “My beautiful star.”

Hermione cupped Ron’s face in her hands and nipped his lower lip. “So you want to snog under the stars, Mr. Weasley?”

“I might, future Mrs. Weasley.” Ron grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. “So do you want to watch the fireworks in the sky or make some of our own?”

Hermione looked around at the other blankets and couples waiting for the meteor shower. “Ron, if we were alone…”

“They are watching the sky.” Ron ran a finger along the waistband of her jeans, “They are not watching us. Your skin is cold, so let me warm you up.”

“Ronald,” Hermione gasped.

Ron nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck. “Relax, love. No one is looking. Can you be quiet?”

“What are you up to, Ron?” Hermione asked as she felt his hands run along the skin of her back. “I see why you were fine with me wearing a jumper. Other then it is your Cannon’s jumper.”

“About six feet, but you already knew that.” Ron grinned as he began to pepper kisses along her neck. “I want to celebrate my future wife under the stars. I have a plan, trust me.”

“We are in the middle of a crowd,” Hermione’s protest was stopped by Ron’s kiss.

“And the only one I see is you,” Ron whispered against Hermione’s lips. “Would you just quit worrying and just kiss me?”

Hermione slid her fingers through Ron’s hair and nipped his bottom lip. “The question, Mr. Weasley, is can you be quiet?”

“Try me.” Ron pulled the borrowed Invisibility cloak over them as he rolled Hermione underneath him.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron tiptoed into Harry’s room. He needed to get the cloak back into the trunk without waking up Harry. He did not want to answer questions about where he had been or what he had been doing.

“Ron,” Harry’s voice croaked from the nest of covers on the bed. “Just lay it on the chair. I’ll put it away tomorrow.”

“Sorry, mate,” Ron whispered. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“You walk like an elephant,” Harry grumbled. “I’m going back to sleep. Night, Ron.”

“Night, Harry.” Ron laid the cloak on the dresser by the door.

“Tell Mione I’ll have sweet rolls and coffee ready in the morning,” Harry mumbled. “And there had better not be any strange stains on my cloak …”


End file.
